The present invention relates to packaging and is more particularly directed to multi-ply aseptic flexible containers with membrane fitment receptive of product from an aseptic filling apparatus of the type disclosed in the application for U.S. Letters Patent, filed Aug. 20, 1982 under U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 409,927, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Asceptically Filling Containers".
In recent years there has been an increased use of flexible containers as an alternative to large metal cans for packaging food products, such as juices, sauces, purees, fruits and vegetables, for institutional and commercial use. These flexible containers are often formed with walls intended to provide substantial oxygen permeation resistance. It has also been proposed to provide such containers with fitments through which food product can be introduced into the container and which can subsequently be closed to protect the container's contents. Prior art packages and filling apparatus for this purpose are shown in Ashton et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,919, Holsman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,170, Lov U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,671, Barnby U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,510, Scholle U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,930, and Cambio U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,208.
In handling food products, it is extremely important that the flexible container be in sterile condition, that the filling take place under completely sterile conditions, that the flexible container's fitment cooperate with the container and filling apparatus to assure such aseptic filling conditions, and that the container remain sterile from the time it has been filled to the time its contents are removed. The present day commercial aseptic filling systems and flexible containers and fitments for use therewith do not adequately meet these desiderata.